YuGiOh! Meets Ancient Egypt!
by rabid-yami-fan
Summary: It has an Inu-Yasha Plot (the fall through the hole and wind up in the past thing) It has my own character named Firestorm. (a half wolf demon) Her, the cast of Yu-Gi-Oh,and a friend named Stormy go back in time 5000 years in the past to Ancient Egypt! ^
1. It's raining morons!

Firestorm: Ok I'll say the disclaimer. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, ancient Egypt, or anything else except this fanfic, Yami, and myself.

Yami: What do you mean by that? You don't own me!

Firestorm: Damn, ok, I don't own Yami either, I just wish I did…

Yami: That's more like it. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Villager#1: Guys hurry, we can't let her get away with the Flame of Hope!

Villager#2: We're going as fast as we can Yug! We can't go as fast as her, she's a demon, and she's an animal!

All: *give Villager#2 a strange look*

Villager#2: That's not what I meant, seriously!

Villager#3: With you we wouldn't know, you pervert! You should have said in her wolf form!

Villager#1(Yugi): Sorry Joey, but you know how important the Flame of Hope is to our society!

Villager#2(Joey):  It's ok Yug, I'm just so hungry!

Villager#3: Me too!

Villager#4: Is that supposed to be unusual? Just close your mouths and try to catch up to her!

Joey: But Tea, I can't run without food!

Villager#3:I'm hungry too but the Flame of Hope is more important!

Villager#4(Tea): (sarcastically) Wow Tristan, I'm impressed, you actually thought about something other than food.

Yugi: Hurry up she's getting away!

Demon: Ha Ha Ha! You mortals will never catch me!

Villager#3(Tristan): Shut up!

Tea: (whispering) Tristan don't say that to her you don't know what she can do to you.

Demon: That's right Tristan, I could kill you if I felt like it, but right now I'm in a good mood!

Yugi: Firestorm, you've done terrible things in the past, but never this bad! How could you do this to us?!

Firestorm: Easy I'm a demon, and I absolutely hate you humans.

Yugi: Why do you hate us so much?

Firestorm: IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!

Joey: Sorry, he can be so nosey sometimes.

Yugi: Hey, that's not true!

Firestorm: I know what you're trying to do, and it's not going to work.

Joey: Aw man, I though it would work…

Firestorm: Well think again.

Joey: But you're so pretty, when you're a person. 

All except Firestorm and Joey: Ok…

Firestorm: WHAT??? YOU'VE SEEN ME IN MY HUMAN FORM?!?

Joey: (in a dreamy voice) Yep. You were so pretty…

Firestorm: HOW DID YOU KNOW IT WAS ME?!?

Joey: The tail and ears. Duh.

Firestorm: I, I, I, I, I, I AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhh…. (falls into a giant ditch because she wasn't paying attention to where she was going (A/N yes they were running and talking at the same time.))

Joey: Hey where'd she goooooooooooooooooooooo…(falls in too)

Firestorm: Where am I? (looks around)*sweat drop* WHAT? I'M IN ANCIENT EGYPT?!? (changes into human form)

Joey: (falls on top of Firestorm) Hello, you're lookin' good today.

Firestorm: GET OFF OF ME YOU IDIOT! (pushes Joey off of her and smacks him really hard)

Joey: Love hurts…

(back in modern times)

Yugi: Where are they?

Tea: They fell into this ditch, but I don't see them.

Tristan: I'm going in. (jumps into ditch)

(back in ancient Egypt)

Firestorm: I'm going to try to get out of h (gets cut off because Tristan falls on her)

Tristan: You're pretty, who are you?

Joey: It's Firestorm.

Firestorm: I watched the weather report this morning, but it didn't say anything about it raining morons…

(in modern times again)

Yugi: I guess I should see what's happening down there.

Tea: I'm going to. (both jump into ditch)

(in ancient Egypt again)

Firestorm: (gets out of ditch) I think I like it here. Not that many people. Now what should I do?

(just then, Yugi and Tea fall on top of Joey and Tristan and they all get out of the ditch)

Yugi: Wow! We're in Egypt!

Firestorm: Ancient Egypt to be exact.

Yugi: What! We went into the past? And who are you?

Firestorm: I'm (gets cut off)

Joey: She's Firestorm! Isn't she pretty?

Tea: Like I'm not prettier than her…

Joey: You're not!

Firestorm: Look there's a palace over there, let's go check it out. (all start walking toward the palace)

Joey: Aw come on, please?

Firestorm: No.

Tristan: What about me?

Firestorm: In your dreams.

Joey and Tristan: Aw man.

(They arrive at the palace and see two huge guards)

Guard#1: Halt, do you have any business with the pharaoh?

Yugi: Well sort of, we would like to ask him a few questions.

Guard#2: Were you told you could come?

Yugi: No.

Guard#1: Then leave!

Joey: Hey, Firestorm, use your good looks to get us in.

Firestorm: No, why should I?

Yugi: (crossing his fingers) We'll let you keep the Flame of Hope.

Firestorm: Ok… But you owe me big time for this! (goes over to guards and says something and they let them in)

Tristan: What did you say to them?

Firestorm: I told them if they didn't let us in I would rip their heads off.

All except Firestorm: *sweat drop*

(They get into the palace and see the pharaoh)

Firestorm: Wow! (faints)

Joey: What's her deal?

Firestorm: (get up and jumps on the pharaoh's lap) Hi…

Pharaoh: Who are you?

Firestorm: (jumps back) Who am I you ask? I am Firestorm, a wolf demon feared around the world.

Joey: I don't fear you, I like you.

Firestorm: That's beside the point…

Tristan: I like you to.

Firestorm: SHUT UP ALREADY!

Joey and Tristan: ok…

Firestorm: Anyway can I ask you two questions?

Pharaoh: Ok.

Firestorm: All right, what's your name?

Pharaoh: My name is Yami.

Firestorm: Yami, what a cool name…wait a minute you're Yami? Wow! You're even hotter in person!

Yami: What was your second question?

Firestorm: Huh, oh yeah, are you single?

All except Yami and Firestorm: *anime fall*

Yami: Well, yeah.

Firestorm: ALL RIGHT!! (faints again)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Will Firestorm ever get over it? What will Tristan and Joey do? Why does Firestorm hate humans so much? If Firestorm hates humans so much, why did she fall in love with Yami? *Will Joey ever be smart? *Will Tristan ever get a girlfriend?

All of these questions (but the last two) will be answered in the next chapter. 

(* = We will never know)


	2. She's mine!

Firestorm: Hey, I'm back! Didja miss me?

All: *silence* Yami: Well… 

Seto: What Yami, do you like her?

Yami: It's not that…

Seto: Admit it, you like her! I can tell by the look on your face!

Firestorm: Well, I have to know.

Yami: I have to go to the bathroom! (runs off)

Seto: HA! I knew it!

Firestorm: Anyway, here's the disclaimer…

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Stormy, or anything in this fanfic except Firestorm.

Seto: Come on admit it!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Joey and Tristan: HEY! YOU STOLE MY GIRL!

Joey: What do you mean? She's mine!

Tristan: No, she's mine! (Joey and Tristan start fighting)

Yami: Wait a minute!

Joey and Tristan: WHAT?!?!

Yami: I thought she liked me, not you guys.

Firestorm: (gets up) What did I miss?

Yami: These two (points at Joey and Tristan) said you were theirs.

Firestorm: THAT'S NOT TRUE!

Joey and Tristan: But…

Firestorm: You guys annoy the crap out of me.

Joey: Shit…

Yami: Well, I have to go to the temple. The priest wanted to ask me something.

Firestorm: Can I come with you?

Yami: Sure.

Yugi: Wait, if she's going, so are we. Who knows what trouble she'll cause.

Tea: Yeah. She might steal something.

Yami: Fine.

Joey and Tristan: Were coming too!

Firestorm: (under her breath) Damn…

(start walking to the temple)

(back in modern times)

Stormy: Why isn't Firestorm here? She said she would come to the party.

Random Demon: She said she had to go somewhere, remember?

Stormy: Oh yeah! Lets see, she said something about a flame, hope, and living forever. Hmmm… Now I remember! (runs off)

(in the village where it all started)

Stormy: Everyone seems really shaken up.

(a person runs by)

Stormy: Excuse me, what happened here?

Villager: Fi, Fir, Firestorm, she stole the Flame of Hope!

Stormy: (thinking to herself) She already got it…

Villager: Four of the villagers, Yugi, Tea, Joey, and Tristan went after her and haven't been back for six hours!

Stormy: Did you say Yugi, Tea, Joey, and Tristan?

Villager: Yes.

Stormy: Crap! Thanks!

Villager: No problem!

(Stormy runs off)

Stormy: Maybe she's in this forest…

(starts running and falls into the ditch)

 Stormy: Where am I? WOW! COOL! I'M IN ANCIENT EGYPT! (sees a temple far off in the distance) Hmmm… maybe she fell down here, I'll go to that temple and see if anyone saw her.

(at the temple)

Firestorm: (thinking to herself) I'm bored, hmm… (latches onto Yami's waist)

Yami: (blushes)

Firestorm: (has a big smile on her face and hugs him even tighter)

(the priest comes and sees Firestorm latched onto Yami)

Priest: I see you have a friend pharaoh…

Firestorm: (looks up) Hey, aren't you Seto Kaiba?

Seto: Yes, I am, and who are you?

Firestorm: I'm Firestorm.

(Stormy comes in and sees Firestorm)

Stormy: Firestorm, I know you love Yami but (sees Seto) OH MY GOD! (goes over and glomps him)

Firestorm: Stormy, I know you love Seto but…

Stormy: Shut up…

Seto: Who are you?

Stormy: I'm Stormy, your number one fan!

Seto: Ok…

Stormy: Now I know why you weren't at the party.

Firestorm: Party? What party?

Stormy: WHAT? YOU FORGOT ABOUT THE PARTY?!

Firestorm: Oh yeah, that party…

Stormy: Let's go back to our time.

Firestorm: NO!

Stormy: Why?

Firestorm: I'm staying with Yami!

Yugi: Maybe he can come to.

Stormy: Fine. But that means Seto's coming too!

Firestorm: Fine! Yami will you come with me?

Yami: Well, I guess so. Nothings happening that's important. So, why not?

Stormy: Seto, will you come?

Seto: Why should I?

Stormy: I'll duel you, and if you win, you choose if you stay or go. If I win, you're coming with me and you have to be my boyfriend.

Seto: It's a deal! (Stormy and Seto start dueling)

Firestorm: I'm starvin', Yami, is there any food around here?

Joey: I'm starvin' too!

Tristan: Me too!

Yami: Yeah, I'll be right back. (leaves)

Tea: Do you two ever think about anything else?

Joey: Yeah!

Tristan: Of course!

Tea: Like what?

Joey and Tristan: Firestorm.

Tea: What else?  

Joey: My sister.

Tristan: His sister.

Joey: Grrrrrrrr… (Joey and Tristan start fighting)

Firestorm: Morons…

(a little later)

Stormy: Damn, you beat me…

Seto: I'll come with you anyway.

Stormy: Really? Why?

Seto: Because nothing interesting is happening here.

Stormy: YAY!!!!

(Yami comes back and has tons of food)

Firestorm: Thanks Yami! (starts stuffing her face)

Joey and Tristan: FEEDING FRENZIE!!!

(when everyone was done eating)

All: Thanks for the food.

(all get up and start walking towards the ditch)

Yugi: Firestorm.

Firestorm: Yeah?

Yugi: Why do you hate humans so much?

Firestorm: Why should I tell you?

Yugi: Because I'm your friend.

Firestorm: Friend? I've never had a human as a friend…

Joey: Come on tell us!

Tristan: Please!

Tea: You don't have to hate all humans.

Yami: I would like to know too!

Firestorm: Fine. It happened when I was two. We acted like a group of wolves. My parents told me to get some food, and when I got back, there were hundreds of people. I didn't know what was happening, but some of the people came over and tried to attack me. I killed them, and the others ran away. When I looked around, I saw what they did. A mass of blood, bone, and rotting flesh. The humans killed them all. I was alone. Forced to fend for myself.

Tea: How horrible!

Joey: Wow, how sad…

Yugi: Really?

Seto: The pharaoh has servants to fend for him.

Yami: …

Stormy: WHAT?! YOU NEVER EVEN TOLD ME THAT!

Firestorm: Well, I…

Stormy: Oh! I see it now! You had to tell them because Yami asked!

Firestorm: (blushes) That's not true…

Stormy: Then why are you blushing?

Firestorm: I'm… AHHH!(covers her face with her hands)

Yugi: Here's the ditch.

Firestorm: Everyone ready?

All: Yeah.

(all jump in)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Seto: Get your ass out of there and admit it!

Yugi: What's happening you guys?

Seto: Umm, why do you want to know?

Yugi: Ummm, because…

Seto: Why?

Firestorm: Grrrr, he's trying to find out if Yami likes me.

Seto: Aw come on, I was trying to annoy him like he usually does to me!

(Yami comes out)

Yugi: (through mind link) /Do you like her?/

Yami: //Why should I tell you?//

Yugi: /Because I'm your partner/ 

Yami: //Ok I admit it, but please don't tell anyone//

Yugi: /I promise/ (end mind link)

(Yami walks away)

Seto: Well Yugi, what did he say?

Yugi: I'm not telling.

Seto: HA! I knew it! He likes her!

Yugi: NO!

Seto: I'm going to tell everyone! (runs off)

(a little later)

Joey: Hey Yami, um, do you really like Firestorm?

Yami: (blushes) WHAT?

Firestorm: Yami, do you like me?

Yami: (still blushing) Ok I admit it! Please just leave me alone!

Firestorm: (now blushing) Really Yami??

Yami: (still blushing)Yeah…

Firestorm: (still blushing)Oh Yami, I love you! (gives him BIG hug and Yami hugs her back)

Joey: (thinking to himself)No, it can't be…


	3. Yami and Firestorm?

(Firestorm walks into Joey's room to ask if she could use his TV because hers *cough* *cough* broke)

Joey:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…

(Firestorm walks out without a word)

(5 hours later)

(Firestorm goes back in to try to ask again)

Firestorm: Are you done yet?                                               

Joey:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…

(Firestorm walks out again)

Yami: Why were you in there?

Firestorm: I wanted to use his TV.

Yami: Don't tell me you used your flame whip on your TV again.

Firestorm: Okay, I won't. ^__^

Seto: (who overheard the conversation) You've already broken it 50 times!

Firestorm: So?

Seto: Each time it took over 10 repairmen!

Firestorm: Uhh…^__^'

Yami: You've also broken Tea's TV.

Firestorm: Heh heh, yeah she's still mad at me.

Seto: And Tristan's, but he didn't even notice…

Firestorm: Don't remind me. Hey Seto, you're good with electronics, right? 

Seto: I am not fixing your TV.

Yami: I would, but I'm not sure how to…

Firestorm: Then get another repairman!

Tristan: Okay!

Firestorm: Where the hell did you come from? I thought I killed you! Shit…

Tristan: You didn't.

Firestorm: Then at least make yourself useful and fix my TV.

Tristan: Okay!

Firestorm: And you better not break it! Yami, will you say the disclaimer?

Yami: Do I have to?

Firestorm: Please? (makes chibi face)

Yami: Why?

Firestorm: Because I love you.

Yami: (blushes) O-Okay. Firestorm doesn't own anything in this fanfic except herself.

Firestorm: Thanks Yami! ^_________^(glomps him and gives him a kiss on the cheek)

Yami: ^_^(MAJOR blush) …

Seto: The pharaoh is blushing again! 

Yami: SHUT UP!

Seto: NO! (Yami and Seto start fighting)

Firestorm: Anyway on to the chapter… 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Yugi: It feels good to be back!

Tea: Yes it does.

Tristan: Finally home!

Joey: Hey Firestorm…

Firestorm: Don't even think about it.

Stormy: Welcome to our time!

Firestorm: Doesn't it suck?

Stormy: It's not that bad!

Firestorm: Sure.

Stormy: Is not!

Firestorm: Uh-huh.

Yugi: Everyone likes it here except Firestorm.

Firestorm: That's right! (A/N I don't own Pokemon)

Tea: Lets get back to the village.

Firestorm: If we have to…

Yami: All right.

Joey: Hey Firestorm, if you don't want to go I'll stay here with you.

Firestorm: Screw you, I'm going.

Joey: Damn…

(start walking to village)

(in ancient Egypt)

Past Joey: I wonder where the pharaoh went.(walks into the desert) Maybe he went out here. (falls into ditch(A/N saw that one coming…)) (now in the present) Hey where am I?

Trees? What are trees doing in the desert? (starts wandering around, clueless)

(in the village)

Firestorm: Heheheh.

Rex: AH IT'S FIRESTORM!

Firestorm: I'm back!

Weevil: Hey, you're pretty…

Firestorm: Grrrrrrrrrrr, SHUT UP! (turns into wolf form)

Espa Roba: Oh Shit…

Firestorm: How you, a mere mortal, speak to me like that!

Yami: Firestorm, calm down!

Firestorm: Huh? (turns back into human form)

Joey: Hey! She can do what she wants!

Yami: Well (gets cut off)

Past Joey: Hey a village!

Yami: What are you doing here?

Past Joey: Huh? Oh, hi pharaoh! What are you doing here? Hey, who are you? You're pretty!

Joey: That's Firestorm, but you can't have her cause she's mine!

Firestorm: NO I'M NOT!!! I LOVE YAMI, NOT YOU!!!! SO STOP SAYING THAT!!!

Joey: Sorry…

Firestorm: (to Yami) I see a connection between the two…

Yami: (nods head)

Past Joey: Hey pharaoh, does that mean she's your girlfriend?

Yami: I don't know if I like her yet, and please, call me by my name.

Past Joey: Oh ok!

Firestorm: Oh come on Yami, you know you love me!

Tristan: I do Firestorm!

Firestorm: Well I hate you.

Tristan: Aw man…

Seto: Will you guys shut up already!?

Stormy: We better get to my house for the party.

(all go to Stormy's)

Stormy: Everyone seems to be gone.

Firestorm: Whatever. It's late and I'm tired.

Stormy: Ok, there are enough rooms for everyone. 

Seto: Good. I would hate to have to share my bed.(under his breath) especially with that stupid dog.

Everyone: Good night.

(in Firestorm's room)

Yami: You wanted to talk to me?

Firestorm: Yes Yami.

Yami: What is it?

Firestorm: Will you be my boyfriend? Please?

Yami: I I don't know, I mean I like you, but…

Firestorm: Yami, please. I love you. *blush*

Yami: I never felt like this before, what does this mean?

Firestorm: Yami, do you love me?

Yami: Yes I do, I just don't want anyone to know…

Firestorm: Don't worry Yami I won't tell anyone, I promise.

Yami: Thank you Firestorm, I love you. (kisses Firestorm on the lips)

Firestorm: *blush* (dreamy voice) Yami… 

(Yami leaves the room and Firestorm faints) 

(in the morning)

Firestorm: JOEY GET OFF MY BED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Joey runs out of Firestorm's room with a HUGE smile on his face and Firestorm is chasing after him and throwing fireballs) 

Yugi: (sticks his head out of his door, still half asleep) What's happening?(a fireball flies past his face missing by an inch) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(he runs back in his room)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(Yami and Seto are still fighting)

Joey:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…

Tea: YOU BROKE MY TV AGAIN! 

Tristan: I fixed your TV, now can I get a kiss?

Firestorm: WHAT?! I NEVER SAID I'D KISS YOU IF YOU FIXED MY TV!!!!!

Tristan: Oh…

Stormy: (pops up from nowhere) I'm gonna sing the doom song now! Doom dooom doom dooooom doom dooom dooom dooooooom doom doom…

(absolute silence and tons of sweat drops)


	4. Save me!

Firestorm: I have lots of stuff to say so I'm gonna talk as fast as I can. Stormy has serious problems, Tristan is an asshole, Yami is extremely sexy, Joey doesn't have any brains whatsoever, I like food, Dark Magician rules, my pet turtle is smarter than Joey, my cats are stupid, I'm sorry to say it but Joey might actually be smarter than me, I like chocolate, I just burped, I have no clue why I'm saying all this stuff, Tea is a fucked-up fag, The disclaimer's same as usual, Yugi's a midget…

Yami: That's enough Firestorm.

Firestorm: Ok.

Tea: Am not!

Firestorm: Sure.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Firestorm: DAMN YOU JOEY! I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!

(Joey runs into his room and locks the door)

Firestorm: Ha! I could blast that door down in one shot! NOW GET YOUR SORRY ASS OUT HERE!

Joey: Nope. (thinking to himself) That was fun! I'll have to do that again sometime!

Firestorm: Grrrrrrrr (gets ready to blast the door down)

Stormy: Firestorm, how many times have I told you not to blast down doors? Remember what happened last time?

Firestorm: It was an accident I swear! Inu Yasha made me! (A/N don't own)

Stormy: Sure he did…

(Firestorm goes into Yami's room)

Firestorm: Yami get… huh? Yami? (goes out of his room) Stormy have you seen Yami?

Stormy: No I haven't. Why?

Firestorm: He's not in his room. I hope he's okay… (quickly glances into Yami's room again and sees a note on the bed) Hey, look a note. (goes in his room and reads the note) It says " I have the pharaoh. If you ever want to see him again come to my island."

Stormy: I wonder who wrote it…

Firestorm: Pegasus…

Yugi: PEGASUS? WHERE? AHHHHHHH!!!

(Firestorm walks towards the door)

Joey: Where are you going?

Firestorm: To save Yami.

Past Joey: I'm going with you.

Joey: Me too.

Tristan: Count me in.

Stormy: I'm coming!

Tea: I'll go.

Seto: What the hell, I have nothing better to do…

Yugi: I'll just stay here…

(all leave but Yugi)

(at the ticket station)

Firestorm: I got the tickets. Let's go.

Joey: She seems so sad…

Tea: Really…

Stormy: WOW! You actually said something smart Joey!

Past Joey: That's not important now.

Boarding person: ALL ABOARD!

Firestorm: We'd better hurry the boats leaving soon.

(all get on boat)

Joey: Hey Firestorm, want to come in my room with me?

(Firestorm heads to the front of the ship without responding)

Joey: There's defiantly something wrong.

Tea: I would do the same!

Joey: Yeah, I know that, but she usually kicks my ass or gets mad at me.

Tea: Good point…

(at the back of the boat)

Tristan: I should have stayed with Yugi… (barfs) I never been on a boat before. (barfs)

(at the front of the boat)

Firestorm: Alone, finally. Don't worry Yami, I'll save you. (looks up to the sky as if looking for a sign)

Joey: You really love him don't you?

Firestorm: *sigh* Yes I do, but why would you care?

Joey: I do care Firestorm, you're my friend.

Firestorm: I just hope he's ok…

Tea: He can take care of himself, you know that.

Firestorm: But what if Pegasus took the millennium puzzle?

Tea: The what?

Firestorm: (to herself) I almost forgot that they don't know what it is. (out loud) Nothing… (A/N That's right, in my fanfic, only Firestorm, Yami, Past Joey, Pegasus, and Seto know about the puzzle. If you have a problem with that, I'LL SEND YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM!!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!)

Tea: Well, no matter what, we're his only hope.

Firestorm: That's not saying much, especially with Joey. No offense.

Joey: None taken!

Firestorm: It's getting late. I'm gonna go to my room.

Joey: Me too.

Tea: Same here.

(all go to bed)

(in the morning)

Capitan: We are now arriving at Pegasus Island.

Firestorm: I'm coming Yami. I'll save you no matter what. Even if it kills me…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tea: AM NOT!

Firestorm: That's nice.

Tea: ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!?!?!!

Firestorm: Did you say something?

Tea: I GIVE UP!!!!! (storms out)

Yami: What was that about?

Firestorm: I don't know.


	5. I 'm here

(1 year later)

Stormy: DOOM DOOM DOOOOOM DOOM DOOM

Firestorm: SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!

Stormy: No I don't want to!

Joey: Can I kill her now?

Firestorm: No. She'll be getting tired any second now…

Stormy:  *SNORE*

Firestorm: Disclaimer's the same as usual.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Guard: The ship arrived sir.

Pegasus: (who now has the millennium rod) Good. Go greet them and bring them here.

Guard: Yes sir. (leaves the castle)

(at the boat)

Firestorm: Here we are.

Joey: Man I hate this place.

(guard walks up to them)

Guard: I will escort you to the castle.

(all walk into castle)

(Yami comes out of a dark room)

Firestorm: Yami! You're okay!

Yami: (is Pegasus's mind slave, walks up to Firestorm) Firestorm…

Firestorm: Yes Yami?

Yami: I hate you.

Firestorm: (eyes start tearing) *sniff* *sniff* WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! BUT YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH… (won't stop crying)

Joey: Why I outta… how dare you make Firestorm cry!

Yami: Follow me.

Joey: Huh? Didn't you hear what I said?!

(Yami starts walking out of the room and everyone follows)

Pegasus: Welcome to my island.

(Firestorm sees the millennium rod in Pegasus's hands)

Firestorm: Grrrrr, LEAVE YAMI ALONE!

Pegasus: No. He is in my control now! HAHAHA! But I'd rather take control of you.

Firestorm: I'll never be your mind slave.

Pegasus: How about this, we duel. If you win you get the millennium rod and your precious Yami back.

Firestorm: And if you win?

Pegasus: You and him will be my mind slaves forever!

Firestorm: I'll duel you, but only if you leave Yami alone while we duel.

Pegasus: Deal. (releases Yami)

Yami: I feel like someone dropped a brick on my head! 

Firestorm: Yami! (runs to him and kisses him)  

Yami: (blushes) Firestorm, what are you doing here?

Firestorm: I'm here to save you.

Yami: No Firestorm, leave.

Firestorm: Yami, I won't leave you here.

Yami: But Firestorm, he just wants to kill you!

Firestorm: All that matters to me is that you're safe Yami…

Yami: Firestorm, am I really that important to you? Important enough to risk your life?

Firestorm: Yes Yami, you are that important to me…

Yami: I, I don't know what to say…

Firestorm: *puts her head on Yami's chest* Yami, I, I love you…

Yami: *comforts Firestorm* I love you too Firestorm. I really do.

Joey: Man I'm hungry!

Tea: Shut up Joey!

Pegasus: Are you ready to duel?

Firestorm: Yes.

(Firestorm and Pegasus go to the dueling arena)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Joey: She finally shut up!

Firestorm: It's a miracle. 


	6. DIE PEGASUS! MWAHAHA!

Firestorm: The disclaimer is the same as usual.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Pegasus: Ready to duel?

Firestorm: Yeah.

Pegasus: (sarcastically) Well aren't you brave?

Firestorm: Shut up and start the damn duel!

Yami: Good luck Firestorm.

Firestorm: Thanks.

Joey: Yeah, good luck.

Pegasus: You go first.

Firestorm: Hmm… I put one card in defense and two cards face down. Your turn.

Pegasus: I play Toon World and (gets cut off)

Firestorm: I activate Magic Jammer!

Pegasus: Damn! Then I'll put Dark Rabbit in attack mode and attack your defense monster!

(Dark Rabbit attacks Mystic Elf)

Firestorm: Ha! That brings you life points down to 1100! For my turn I'll put Twin-Headed Fire Dragon in attack position and attack your Dark Rabbit. You now have 100 life points left. 

Pegasus: I put one card in defense position and end my turn.

Firestorm: I summon Neo the Magic Swordsman and activate block defense. Then I attack your monster and you are down to 0 life points! I win and you SUCK! Ha, I thought you would be more challenging then that! My grandma duels better than you!

Yami: That's enough Firestorm!

Firestorm: Ok!

Pegasus: No, it can't be… (he goes away from the arena and gets a sword off the wall he had for decoration) YOU SHALL DIE! (Pegasus tries to slash Firestorm but she dodges and takes the sword from his hands)

Firestorm: Any last words?

Pegasus: Please, I beg of you, don't kill me!

Firestorm: It's too late for that! (Firestorm stabs Pegasus through the heart)

Pegasus: (blood is pouring from his mouth) no…I'm…sorry…Cecelia… (he falls to the floor, face first)

Firestorm: (pulls the sword from his chest) I'll take this.

Seto: Well, that was interesting.

Stormy: YAY! PEGASUS IS DEAD!

Firestorm: Let's go.

Joey: Firestorm, you're covered in blood.

(Firestorm walks out of the castle with everyone following but Joey)

Joey: WAIT FOR ME!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

R+R


	7. We're coming home

Firestorm: The disclaimer is the same.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(everyone's on the boat)

Firestorm: ALL RIGHT FOOD! I FEEL LIKE I HAVEN'T EATEN IN A WEEK!

Joey: AWRIGHT!

Tristan: CHOW TIME!

Firestorm, Joey, and Tristan: FEEDING FRENZIE!!!!!!!!!!!!! (start stuffing their faces)

Everyone else: O_O'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

(a little later)

Joey: *BURP*

Firestorm: That was good!

Tristan: I'm full!

Yami: I've never seen anyone eat that much…

Seto: Not even Jono… (past Joey(I think that's his name…)) 

Jono: Nope…

Tea: Get used to it.

Stormy: Every time…

Joey: Hey, Firestorm, how old are you?

Firestorm: I don't know…

Joey: Oh well, you don't look a day over 15! I'll still go out with you!

Firestorm: YOU MORON! I TOLD YOU I LOVE YAMI!!!

(Joey tries to kiss Firestorm and she dodges him)

Firestorm: GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!!!!!

Joey: I just want a kiss!

(Firestorm runs out and Joey follows)

Yami: GET AWAY FROM HER! (runs after them)

Everyone else: O_O''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Jono: The pharaoh does like her!

Seto: Heh, pathetic.

(later)

Yami: (still chasing after Joey) LEAVE HER ALONE, SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND!  

Joey: (stops) Really?

Yami: Yes, she is.

Joey: Really Firestorm?

Firestorm: (goes over to Yami, hugs him and puts her head on his chest) ^____^ Yep! 

Joey: Damn…

Yami: SO LEAVE HAR ALONE YOU BAKA!

Joey: Ok…

Firestorm: Oh man…

Yami: You ok?

Firestorm: I'm still hungry!

Yami and Joey: *anime fall*

Yami: She's like a bottomless pit…

Joey: She's just my type! I'll take her off your hands!

Yami: I SAID SHE'S MINE!

(Yami and Joey start fighting over her)

Firestorm: *sighs* Yami, come on, it's getting late.

Yami: Ok. I don't feel like dealing with this baka right now anyway.

(Yami and Firestorm start walking to their rooms)

Joey: ARE YOU WIMPING OUT? HA! I'M BETTER THAN YOU! MORON!

Firestorm: *eyes have flames in them* (very mad) WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT YAMI?

Joey: Nothing…

Firestorm: *turns into wolf form* HOW DARE YOU MOCK YAMI!

Yami: Firestorm tomorrow, you should get some rest.

Firestorm: *goes back to human form* Yeah, you're right.

Capitan: We've reached our destination.

Firestorm: I guess we won't sleep right now anyway…

(everyone gets of boat and goes to Stormy's house)

Stormy: Finally home!

Firestorm: *yawn* I'm going to bed. Good night.

Joey: Me too! *follows Firestorm*

Firestorm: Don't even think about it you ass.

Joey: You're good.

Firestorm: I know you by now. *Firestorm goes into her room and locks the door*

Joey: *tries to open the door* Crap! She locked it.

(everyone goes to bed)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	8. BEER!

Firestorm: Same disclaimer.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Firestorm wakes up and goes into the shower)

Firestorm: *sighs* It's been so long since I could relax.

(Joey wakes up and looks into Firestorm's room)

Joey: I wonder where she could be… (thinks for a second) *snickers* I know!

(goes into the bathroom)

Joey: *pulls back the shower curtain* Hi Firestorm!

Firestorm: Huh? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *quickly wraps a towel around her body* JOEY! I'LL GET YOU! (starts chasing after him and Joey has a REALLY BIG smile on his face) 

Joey: YOU KNOW YOU LIKED IT!

Firestorm: DAMN YOU JOEY! (just as Firestorm was passing Yami's door, he stuck his head out to see what all the noise was and Joey runs by)

Yami: What's happening? (Firestorm was running then she sees Yami, freezes and Joey stops running)

Firestorm: I… um *blush*

Yami: *blush* Um, good morning Firestorm. 

Joey: Hey, Firestorm, could you move your towel? It's blocking my view.

Firestorm: I think I'll go to my room now… (runs to her room)

Joey: Heh. I love doing this! What should I do tomorrow? Hmmmmm…

Yami: *punches Joey* Leave her alone. *goes to Firestorm's door and knocks* Can I come in?

Firestorm: Not right now. Meet me outside by the river in 10 minutes. Ok?

Yami: Ok.

(10 minutes later)

Yami: Why did you want to meet here?

Firestorm: The Cherry Blossoms are in full bloom. Aren't they beautiful?

Yami: Not as beautiful as you. *wraps his arms around Firestorm's waist*

Firestorm: Yami, you're so sweet. *wraps her arms around Yami's waist*

(just as they were about to kiss…)

Joey: NOOOOOO! I LOST MY RED EYES! WHERE COULD IT BE? Huh? Opps I leave…

Yami and Firestorm: O_O''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Firestorm: Any way…

(they were about to kiss again when…)

Seto: (being chased by Stormy) LEAVE ME ALONE! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU? 

Stormy: YOU MADE ME FALL IN LOVE! ^_____^

Seto: SOMEONE HELP ME! (both run off)

Firestorm: Ok then…

Mihoshi: Ok Ryoko! You're under arrest!

Firestorm: What the hell?

Mihoshi: Opps, wrong fanfic.  Sorry! *leaves*

(they try to kiss again and…)

Tea: Where am I?

Firestorm: GO AWAY!

Tea: Huh?

(Firestorm pulls out her flame whip and kills Tea(A/N: YAY! PARTY! ^_______^))

Firestorm: Shall we try again?

(Yami and Firestorm finally kiss)

(a little while later…)

People: DRINK! DRINK! DRINK!…

Tristan: Hey Joey! I bet ya 10 bucks she won't be able to do it!

Joey: You're on!

Stormy: Just one more!

Firestorm: I *BURP* did it! 50 beers without barfing! DRINKS FOR EVERYONE ON ME!

Everyone: YAY!

Joey: You owe me 10 bucks Tristan!

Tristan: Crap!

Joey: Hand it over! (Tristan gives Joey the $10)

Yami: Hey, this is pretty good!

Firestorm: Damn *BURP* right!

Stormy: Do you like it Seto?

Seto: Do I like it? This is the best shit I ever had! Give me another beer!

Stormy: Me too!

Firestorm: (totally drunk) I'll get some more! (walks into a table) Oww…(walks over to Yami)

Yami: You ok?

Firestorm: I don't know. Hey, you're sexy! Do I know you? (faints on Yami's lap)

Yami: We'd better go home.

Joey: WEED? WHERE?

Stormy: Not that type of weed you moron…

(the gang goes to Stormy's place) 

(Firestorm wakes up)

Firestorm: Where am I?

Stormy: At my house!

Yami: Are you ok?

Firestorm: I think so.

Yami: *hugs Firestorm* You'll be fine.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	9. I can't think of a title

Firestorm: Yo. Same disclaimer as usual. I just don't feel like saying everything I don't own… BUT I'LL OWN EVERYTHING SOON! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(dinnertime)

Joey: YEAH! Time to eat!

Tristan: FOOD!

Yugi: I'll just have a little.

Joey: WHAT?

Yugi: I'm not all that hungry right now.

Firestorm: I'm not ether.

Joey: FIRESTORM? HOW COULD YOU NOT BE HUNGRY?

Firestorm: I'm just not.

Seto: So shut up and eat you mutt.

Joey: I'M NOT A DAMN DOG!

Stormy: Who cares? Just eat already.

(later when everyone was done(except Joey))

Firestorm: There's not much food left, I'll go to the store.

Stormy: Ok.

Firestorm: You want to come with me Yami?

Yami: Sure.

(Firestorm and Yami leave)

(everyone leaves the dinning room(except Joey, who is still eating))

Stormy: *in a high squeaky voice* Hey Seto, want to go to the nightclub with me?

Seto: Do you remember what happened last time?

Stormy: Um, no.

Seto: What the hell, I have nothing better to do.

Stormy: Yay!

(Stormy and Seto leave)

(at the nightclub)

Stormy: *extremely drunk-like* Hey aren't those two people over there Firestorm and Yami?

Seto: Yeah, what's your point?

Stormy: I really needed more food…

Seto: -_-o

(by the bar)

Firestorm: Come on, just one drink.

Yami: After what happened to you yesterday, I don't think so.

Firestorm: *rubs up against Yami* (A/N: Purr…) Please?

Yami: Fine. You're lucky I love you.

Firestorm: YAY! *hands Yami a beer*

(Yami drinks a beer, and another, and another, and another, and another, and another, etc.)

Yami: This is good.

Firestorm: Yeah.

(Stormy and Seto come over)

Stormy: (totally drunk) Hey, I saw you in that cartoon! *whispers to Yami* Did you know Firestorm really loves you?

Yami: Uh, yeah…

Stormy: Oh, cool. Come on Seto, just one drink.

Seto: I don't want one.

Yami: But it's good!

Firestorm: Yeah!

Seto: Are you guys alright?

Yami and Firestorm: I don't know.

Seto: Why did I come here…?

Stormy: Because you said you had nothing better to do.

Seto: -_-o I was being sarcastic.

Stormy: Oh.

Firestorm: *rubbing her head against Yami's chest* Isn't it good?

Yami: Yeah! I want another!

(Firestorm and Yami drink 4 more beers)

Stormy: Yay! More beer!

(Firestorm passes out a little while later)

(in the morning)

Firestorm: I feel like shit… (she rolls over on the bed, sees Yami sleeping next to her and jumps out of her bed) (thinking to herself) Oh my god! Yami was in bed with me! I must be dreaming! *pinches herself* OW! Ok, I'm not. This could be good!

Yami: *wakes up* Good morning Firestorm!

Firestorm: What are you doing in my room?

Yami: I don't know…

Firestorm: Oh well! *hugs Yami*

(in Seto's room)

Seto: *rolls over and sees Stormy in his bed*  Agh!!  *his arm is under Stormy's neck*

Stormy: *has her head on Setos' chest and her head is also curled under her arm*  (Sara Note: Yes I sometimes wake up like this…  don't ask…)

Seto: Great.  This is how I woke up the other time.  I hope nothing happened this time either.  If something did, I am DEAD!  

Stormy: *is talking in her sleep* Aw don't stop!

Seto: O.O''''''''''''''''

Stormy: It was getting to the good part in the movie…….. *drool*

Seto: Okay then *sweatdrop*  I'm going to leave now.  *tries to leave by slipping his arm out from underneath Stormy's neck but Stormy wakes up*

Stormy: Wha?  Oh hey Seto.  Have fun last night?

Seto: Uh fun? *sweatdrop*

Stormy: Yeah.  Dancing?

Seto: Uh yeah.  Dancing.  *to himself*  We danced together?

Stormy: I am surprised I don't have a horrible hangover like Firestorm usually does.  Oh well, let's get some breakfast.  *stretches like a kitty cat, gets out of bed and walks off and out of the room.*

Seto: Oooooo-kay?

(Everyone gets into the kitchen)

Stormy: *managed to find a bit of coffee and made herself some*

Firestorm: *walks in*  Hey!  You got coffee and I didn't!!!

Stormy: *still a little groggy*  Uh yeah!  I like really needed it more than you.  You think that drinking beer all night and dancing would make me not want coffee?

Firestorm: But, but!  I have a huge hangover and I need that coffee!!!!!!

Stormy and Firestorm start fighting over the last bit of coffee

Joey: *walks in and sees this*  Dude!  Girls in PJ's!!!!!  Fighting!!!!!!

Tristan: Sweet!  Let's start placing the bets now!  *the scene suddenly changes to one of those Japanese gaming show backdrops.*  Place your bets now!!!!  C'mon!  Bet bet bet!!!

Joey:  BETTING ENDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  (Don't own Banzai of course!)

Everyone: T_T''

Joey: Whaaat!?  I got it from a game show!  Anyway, who won?

Stormy and Firestorm have resorted to Ro Sham Boh (rock paper scissors in case you don't know and have never watched Tenchi before!)

Stormy and Firestorm: Ro Sham Boh *Stormy wins* Ro Sham Boh  *Stormy wins*  

Stormy: I win!  Go me!  *drains the last bit of coffee*

Firestorm: *jawdrop* Shit.  

Stormy: Oh and by the way Firestorm, we had more food the whole time you know.

All: WE DID!!!!!!!!?????????

Stormy: Well, this is my house right?  I know how it works and it 'magically' as Sprinkle likes to put it, fills itself back up with food.  Duh!

Firestorm: Damn you… let's just eat.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	10. I DIDN'T DO IT!

Yami: Sorry, Firestorm has writer's block and she can't think of anything to write at the time. But don't worry! She'll think of something soon!

Random person: *who is on fire* SAVE ME!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Firestorm: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! This is fun!

Yami: Uh, Firestorm?

Firestorm: I set this guy on fire to see if it would give me an idea for my fic, but it didn't work. I KNOW!

Yami: What?

Firestorm: Maybe I need another pizza!

Yami: WHAT? YOU ALREADY HAD 50!

Firestorm: So?

Yami: Forget it…

Firestorm: *on the phone* Yeah, I'd like 20 extra- large pizzas, pepperoni with extra cheese. Yes I want it delivered you moron! 5 minutes? Ok!

Yami: Oh well, see you when she gets an idea…

Firestorm: YEAH! THAT'S IT!

Yami: What? You got an idea?

Firestorm: No, even better!

Yami: Really?

Firestorm: I'm on the last level of .hack//INFECTION! ^_^

Yami: -_-o


End file.
